The Final Push
by TheUnknownAuthor-N
Summary: Joker unleashes his most insane plan yet...Will he push Batman over the edge?


**Prologue**

The Bat Cave lay ruined, it's consoles destroyed, with the countless trophies of the many villains whom the Batman had fought over the course of his time as a hero scattered and broken across the scorched, bloodstained floor. As he searched for some sign of Robin and Batgirl, the screeching of the bats echoed throughout the silent, desolate cave. Batman attempted to access his main computer, it's screen was cracked, the interface had been ripped apart, he growled angrily, Batman heard movement behind him, spinning to face it, pulling a Batarang from his utility belt, horror gripped him, he saw the broken bodies of Robin and Batgirl, hanging from the foundations below Wayne Manor, nooses wrapped tightly around their neck's, blood covered their costumes. The Dark Knight fell to his knees,

"No…Tim…Barbara.." Batman jumped to his feet when he heard Joker's sadistic laugh behind him he spun around Batarang once again in hand, seeing Joker's face on his computer screen,

"No place like home eh Bats? Or should I say…..Bruce….yes…I know everything, now its going to be the way it always should have…..just you, and me Bats!" Batman stared at Joker's grinning face mustering every ounce of self control he could, as Joker laughed,

"This is where I win Bats! All I wanted was for you to see things the way I do….with a smile a laugh and maybe just a little bit of fun! Just let go Bats….it's more fun that way!" The Dark Knight stood in silence as Joker laughed,

"Oh…and I left a little present for you! Just a little gift from me….to you…" As the video feed ended Batman heard loud beeping around the Bat Cave, quickly reacting Batman used his Grapnel Gun to escape the cave.

The Dark Knight surfaced outside Wayne Manor, he felt the ground shake and heard the explosion in the Bat Cave below, he watched helplessly as the Manor erupted in an explosion which knocked Batman onto his back, as he got to his feet, anger swelled through him as Batman took one last look at the now ruined Manor before making his way towards his Gotham City safe house.

**Joker's Lair**

Joker rocked back in his chair laughing hysterically as the other villains looked on, Harley Quinn stood behind him watching the others who simply sat in silence exchanging looks of silent dread, Joker grinned at the entire filled room as they stared at the now blank television screen Joker had used to show the live camera feed from the Bat Cave, Penguin shuffled uncomfortably,

"Batman will find us…he'll be out for blood this time Joker! Do you have any idea what that means?" Joker grinned,

"The Bat isn't out for blood….not yet anyway! I haven't unveiled the best surprise…..yet!" Catwoman leaned against the doorframe as Joker spoke, "We've got his precious butler as well! We're going to cripple Gotham's 'Finest, put the whole city in a state of terror…but then…there's also the matter of the little traitor among us….but we can come to that afterwards." The villains looked at each other with mutual distrust, Joker shot a malicious grin at Catwoman as she backed silently out of the room.

**Gotham City**

Thunder rumbled in the sky above Gotham, rain poured down onto Batman as he perched atop a rooftop above Joker's hideout, he watched the henchmen carefully as they patrolled outside, taking no notice of how openly Joker was about the location of his base, as he prepared to attack he heard footsteps behind him, Batman spun with his Batarang in hand, he was met by Catwoman's mask, The Dark Knight turned around again to face Joker's hideout,

"I don't have time for this tonight…" Catwoman quickly put her hand on Batman's shoulder,

"You don't get it Bruce, this time I'm here to help…Joker set a trap for you in there…..Alfred." Batman spun around to face her,

"What? How do you know…about me…and Alfred…" Catwoman scoffed,

"Never mind that now, I can get him out of there. You tell me where to meet you." Batman shook his head,

"No, I'm going in, if Alfred is in danger I have to help him.." Catwoman had no time to argue with him as the Dark Knight leapt from his position, gliding towards Jokers thugs, anger had clouded his judgement, Joker had already killed two members of his family and Batman was determined not to let him kill another. As Batman landed he quickly dispatched both of Joker's henchmen, as he entered the building he was met by several henchmen, they posed little threat as he quickly dealt with them, the Dark Knight moved onward searching for Alfred, his progress was halted by a large metal grate, on the other side stood Joker with two of his henchmen holding Alfred, Joker chuckled

"Perfect timing Bats! You get to see the show…but I don't think your ready for the **BIG **one yet!" Joker produced a pistol from inside his coat, aiming it at Alfred's head, Batman began kicking the grate with all his strength, as it creaked and groaned, a single gunshot was heard. The Dark Knight sunk to his knees, suddenly Batman felt a shooting pain, and saw only Alfred's lifeless body, heard only Joker's hysterical laugh as he faded into darkness…


End file.
